


More Hearts Than Mine

by Katybug1992



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Tony is bringing Sean home for the first time and he's slightly nervous about it.





	More Hearts Than Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and based on "More Hearts Than Mine" by Ingrid Andress.

Tony took a breath before walking over to where Sean was finishing packing up the borrowed car. They would be heading up state, to the town Tony grew up in. It would be Sean’s first time coming home with Tony, meeting his family and his friends, and he was more nervous about it than he thought he would be.

“I can’t wait to see where you grew up.” Sean smiled over at Tony, who stood on the top step up to their Brownstone, “I mean, I feel like I’ve been there before after hearing everything you’ve told me about it, but still.”

“You better be ready, city boy,” Tony grinned, double checking that the door was locked before descending the stairs and allowing Sean to pull him close, “the cell reception’s pretty bad.”

“Good thing I told my secretary and staff that I will be unreachable.” Sean grinned, kissing Tony chastely, “I can’t believe it’s taken six months for you take me home. You met my family after three weeks.”

“Well, you’re family all lives in Brooklyn, like us,” Tony laughed, “My family lives three hours from here and you rarely take time off, Mr. Lawyer Man.”

“That’s Mr. Just Made Partner Lawyer Man,” Sean’s chest puffed up with pride and Tony rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“Just a head’s up, due to the whole not-married thing, we’ll most likely be sleeping in separate bedrooms.” Tony replied, stepping out of Sean’s arms and getting into the car, “So behave yourself.”

“They know we’re living together, right?” Sean raised an eyebrow as he started the car, it wouldn’t be unlike Tony to keep that detail to himself.

“Yes, they know,” Tony rolled his eyes, “And did you pack a nice outfit for church? Because you will be coming with us. I’ve dragged you to Mass enough with me that you should be able to fake that you’re a regular.”

“What are you so worried about?” Sean laughed, pulling out into the street.

“I’m just giving you the chance to back out before we’re too far from home.” Tony’s voice and face were completely serious, “I can tell them a work thing came up.”

“Tony.”

“You’re the first person I’ve ever brought home to them.” Tony replied, “I just want you to feel prepared. I don’t want them to scare you off. You mean too much to me.”

Sean glanced over at Tony, who was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Taking Tony’s hand, he kissed his knuckles and said, “I worked too hard to get you to go out with me, I’m not letting anything chase me away. So, why don’t you tell me what to expect?”

“My mom will love you. She’s going to be the easiest win over. She warms up to me much quicker than I do.”

“Good to know.” Sean grinned, remembering the months of flirting, pining, and desperate pleading it took before Tony agreed to go out to him and the month it took for Tony to voice how he really felt about Sean.

“My dad will check the car over, hood to trunk, like he knows what he’s looking for when the most experience with cars he has is attempting to fix something he thinks is wrong and then calling the mechanic when he makes it worse.” Tony smiled fondly, “He’ll pour you a drink - whiskey over ice, drink it - and take you fishing with him in the morning - it’ll be early, but go with him, it’ll help him warm up to you. After fishing he’ll continue to pretend like he doesn’t like you. Don’t believe him, he does. He’s like my mom that way.”

Tony was trying to convey how important this trip was. He didn’t bring just anyone home with him. He only took home guys he felt were going to stick around. He had only brought home one other guy before and when that relationship ended, the recovery took so much longer. If Sean broke up with him, he would be fine, Tony would get over it eventually. But if this trip went well, Sean would be breaking more hearts than just Tony’s.

“My brother, Jack, is going to ask a million questions,” Tony pushed on, “His goal is to embarass you. I know you’re good at hiding your emotions, but he will keep going. Each question will get worse and worse, so just either start preparing yourself or work on teaching yourself how to fake embarrassment.”

“No problem,” Sean smirked, “I’ll just think about the time that I serenaded you at the bar only to have you shoot me down when I asked you out after dedicating the song the song to you.”

“You should have known better.” Tony laughed, “I was working and you were several drinks in.”

“I just wanted your attention.” 

“And you got it.”

“It just took me some time.”

“I warmed up to you.”

“And I’ve been grateful ever since.”

Tony rolled his eyes and tried to hide his fond smile, “Now, tomorrow night, you’re meeting my high school friends. Let them buy the first round. And please keep in mind the person I am now. Because they will fill you on stories that I really wish I could forget.”

“I’m looking forward to that.” Sean grinned, “Were you a wild child, Tony?”

Tony just rolled his eyes in response. He had asked Albert to not overshare, but he had serious doubts that that request would be respected.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, Sean taking hold of Tony’s hand once they were out of the city and free of traffic.

His parents had different ways of handling things when Tony’s heart got broken. His mom felt his pain with him, wanting to be there for him and talk him through it. His dad would lie, saying that he never liked the guy while handing him a whiskey over ice.

If Sean broke up with him, he would be breaking more hearts than just Tony’s, whose family could never bare to see him hurt.

A couple hours later, they pulled up in front of the cabin and Tony’s parents came out onto the porch, all smiles, and Sean gave him a quick peck before getting out of the car.

“This is my mom, Medda, and my dad, Bryan.” Tony introduced, “And this is my boyfriend, Sean.”

“Welcome, dear!” Medda exclaimed, ushering them inside and telling them they could unload after a quick bite to eat, “Bryan, stay away from that car! It’s not theirs.”

Bryan rolled his eyes, but followed them inside, pouring two drinks as Medda fixed some sandwiches.

“Tell us about yourself.” Bryan prompted, taking the seat next to his son while seating one of whiskeys over ice in front of Sean.

As the weekend passed, Tony felt the weight on his chest lifting little by little as Sean slowly won over everyone important to Tony.

On their last night, the couple was sitting on the dock, watching the sunset, and Spot pulled out a small box.

Medda and Bryan watched as their youngest’s hand covered his mouth, nodding his head furiously, before flinging himself at Sean, almost knocking them both into the lake. 

Medda leaned into her husband, who pressed a kiss to her head and whispered, “He’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Medda replied, smiling up at Bryan, “I’m just so proud of him.”

“You and me both.”

“Come on, let’s go inside and act surprised when they tell us.”

Bryan laughed but followed his wife inside.


End file.
